Talk:ShadowClan
Mothstar was already padding towards the warning yowl as he saw Kestrelpaw head towards him, he curtly dipped his head, signaling for Shadestorm and the apprentice to follow. He let Kestrelpaw pad ahead, pelting across the Camp towards the gathering cats. Mothstar clenched his teeth as he scented Crabclaw, meeting eyes with Fernstar as he flicked his tail. The dark tabby unsheathed his claws, backing up a few steps before speaking. "If Crabclaw causes a battle between RiverClan and ShadowClan, then I agree to fight. It is time to settle this grudge. I need Fernstar's approval on this." He mewed with a loud tone, his gaze raking the RiverClan cats. - Ripplefrost glared at Crabclaw, his tail beginning with whisk with fury, he whipped his head towards Dawntail as he heard the tan she-cat battle with Darkshine. The tom's jaw dropped, seperating the she-cats. "Dawntail!" Ripplefrost stood infront of the she-cat, his ears flattening. "Don't feed the brewing battle!" He was in no state to fight, and he would do anything to not start a war. He spat under his breath, his claws tightening. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 17:16, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Although Ripplefrost intervened quickly, his attempt to stop a breakout of battle was futile. Crabclaw turned as he heard Darkshine attack Dawntail, and faster than the blink of an eye, he found himself launched at the Shadowclan deputy. He didn't hesitate to plow into her full force, easily knocking the wind out of her as he dug his claws deep into her left shoulder. He bit down on her scruff, filled with blind fury as he drove her head into the ground, pinning her. "He growled as he tasted her blood. "Don't you ever touch her and expect to live!"-Crabclaw Fernstar looked at Mothstar, "You would agree to a battle between two clans that have been at peace for many, many moons?"' She hissed, "Crabclaw, release your grip on Darkshine, please." She looked at the large tom. Her eyes flickered back to Mothstar, and, as if from instinct, she unsheaethed her own claws, "Tehre is no need to begin a war over such a petty thing!" She yowled, quickly sheathing her claws once again. ~Fernstar Mothstar nodded, his eyes narrowed into slits. "There is a valid reason. RiverClan's warriors are causing too many disputes against my warriors..." The leader's hackles rose, the fur along his spine crawling upward. "You let the spirit of Whitestar live on, how could you let such a vile cat as Crabclaw be a member of your Clan? He should be exiled! How could you not see that!?" He added with an enforced yowl, his tail lashing wildly behind him. "Let go of my deputy, or face ShadowClan!" Mothstar grimaced, his fangs bared greatly. - Ripplefrost whipped backwards as Crabclaw flashed beside him, grasping away the ShadowClan deputy within a heartbeat. The tom sneered, thrusting himself at Crabclaw as the period red tom held onto Darkshine. He embedded his unsheathed claws into the tom's wounds, slitting them further open. Blood splattered onto the ground, a salty scent billowed in the air. Ripplefrost's pelt was stained with blood, but the tom hissed and bit his fangs into the tom's ear, shredding it from his head into bits. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 19:26, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Crabclaw winced as His wounds reopened, but they didn't hurt very much. Due to his whole body being covered in injuries for so long, he no longer felt any pain. His nerves had adapted, and his body was all but numb. As he was shoved off, he refused to release his grip. Instead, his claws stayed in Darkshine's shoulder, and his teeth in her scruff. For a few seconds, time seemed to slow down. He shivered as he heard his claws rip through her left shoulder, causing deep gashes to open up, blood gushing from them. Crabclaw rolled with Ripplefrost, kicking him off. "I do not care how much I hate you, but I will not fight you! You are a clanmate!" He stood up, his second good ear now just as bad as the other. He looked at Mothstar, his eyes flaring. "And it is not her clan. It is my father's clan, she is just the leader of it, and I will defend it, and its members, the best I can, no matter how much I don't like them!" Crabclaw hissed with fury as he crouched down, ready for a battle.-Crabclaw Darkshine stumbled back, her blue eyes blazing in menace. "There is a valid reason." She hissed. Dawntail turned to Crabclaw. "Stop this Crabclaw! I'm not even hurt that bad!" She showed her clawed pelt with only a few scratches." She turned to Fernstar in panic. "What's happening?" She shrank back, over the river in fear, but stood up. "I'm a warrior!" She stood up and crossed the river, hissing at the ShadowClan cats. Darkshine nudged Crabclaw off, tuning beside Mothstar. Shadestorm turned to Moonpaw, who quietly sat beside him. He purred and looked at the herbs. Darkshine glared at the RiverClan cats, hating Crabclaw especially. "RiverClan can't even hold back their own warriors!" She mocked. Kestrelpaw gasped, racing to her mother. "Please don't fight Darkshine." She pleaded. Darkshine turned to her kit. "If I must, I must. Its the way of the code. " she sighed. ☾Darkshine903☽'' 19:59, May 23, 2015 (UTC) '' Dapplestream leaped down from the tree, her paws making a loud thud on the snow. Pushing past the cats that could be harmed, she stood near Mothstar, her claws already unsheathed. She half didn't understand what was happening, but she didn't like the period red tom one bit. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 20:51, May 23, 2015 (UTC) (Battle time, I'm sick of this stalling. Nobody dodge, that is dumb and pointless.) Crabcaw leapt at Mothstar full force, not caring about the new position Dapplestream had taken up beside him. He outsized Mothstar easily, and with a large swing, he bowled him over onto his side with his forepaw. His bombardment didn't end there, however. He continued by swinging his claws again, raking over his forhead with a large cut that would cause blood to trickle into his eyes.-Crabclaw With impeckable reaction time, Otterstripe, who stood behind Mothstar and Dapplestream, pelted his way into battle. With a loud yowl, he launched himself at Dapplestream, hitting her with such force that it caused both of them to roll across the dirt. He wrapped his forepaws around her back like a hug to keep her from attacking Crabclaw. He had read her intentions the second she positioned herself beside Mothstar, easily able to tell that she meant to protect him, but he had someone to protect aswell. He didn't unsheath his claws, so no wounds had been dealt.-Otterstripe Darkshine growled, limping over to Crabclaw dealing a large blow to his side. She watched his own blood soak his fur. The wound in her shoulder stung. She wished she could go back to camp and rest, but she was the deputy. Leaping at the oversized cat, she raked her claws to make a shallow gash on his cheek. "Kestrelpaw!" She called, not looking back. "Go get some warriors to help." She headbutted the period red tom, open to any attacks he might give. ((Trying not to power play.))☾Darkshine903☽'' 21:21, May 23, 2015 (UTC)'' Kestrelpaw nodded, racing past the medicine bush and panting at camp, blood from other cats staining her fur. She shamed herself for not doing anything. "Cats of ShadowClan! Darkshine has ordered me to get recruits. Whoever would like may help joint the fight! We need it." She looked around the camp for volunteering cats.--Dawntail hissed, trying to pry the deputy off of Crabclaw. "Don't dare hurt him!" She looked at the gash on his side and made herself even angrier. "A cat wanting to fight a cat who has no chance of winning!" She mocked the deputy using her own words. "That's it..." Darkshine growled, despite her wounds, has great sspeed. She leaped at Dawntail once more. Dawntail shrieked and clawed her underfur. "Crabclaw help! But no killing!" She noted. Only to wound the deputy enough so she would submit. Dawntail knew she would lose with out help. Meanwhile, Darkshine there Dawntail off with a powerful hind kick. She threw herself on top the stunned cat, pinning her down. Her claws didn't sink into the young catcat's shoulders. She wasn't that merciless.~Dawntail Shadestorm looked at Moonpaw. "You seem interested." Shadestorm noted the cat staring at the herbs. "Would you like to be my apprentice?" He knew it sounded odd, but she seemed to have a wonderful interest in Tue moonpool, StarClan and their ancestors.~Shadestorm Moonpaw quickly looked over at Shadestorm, "Yes, yes of course! I'll go get some more supplies!" She meowed before dashing back to camp and grabbing as many herbs as she possibly could. She ran back into the bush and set them down in front of Shadwstorm, watching the battle fearfully. ~Moonpaw Fernstar hissed loudly at Darkshine and grabbed her by the scruff, pinning her down yet again. Her claws dug only slightly into Darkshine's skin as she bared her teeth before looking up at Mothstar. She jumpe towards Mothstar with another hiss, standing only a few whisker-lengths away from his face. Her eyes narrowed, "Do you not think I've not thought about that?" She raised her shoulders up, standing much taller than the ShadowClan leader.. Her tail lashed violently. ~Fernstar (If we are going to have a battle, we're doing it right. That means everyone has to read everyone else's rp, because Crab is fighting Moth...)Whitestar 22:08, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ((Sorry about that. I meant to say that Fernstar shoudlered her way in front of Mothstar. Sorry.)) ~Fernstar (Holy crud, Flameclaw is stuck in the midst of a battle and has no idea what to do, I guess he'll attack Fernstar...?) Flameclaw growled in annoyance, he looked around at the fighting cats until his gaze landed on Fernstar. With a loud battle cry, Flameclaw dashed toward Fernstar and lashed his claws out toward her, it wasn't aiming to injure the RiverClan leader, but making it seem like Flameclaw was trying to harm her, "Fernstar!" Flameclaw said, "We can stop this battle before any lives are lost, right now, you just need to order your warriors to retreat. Please don't break the peace, together RiverClan and ShadowClan are strong, divided we are nothing against the harsh winds of life." he said trying to get Fernstar to see reason. --- Flameclaw This is a really bad time, But I'm leaving until Monday. I will certainly try to get onto here with my phone, but no promises...)) ~Fernstar ((Nerves can't adapt to being injured all the time. Tigerstar was always injured but his nerves never adapted, it's impossible.)) "You caused this battle, Fernstar. Crabclaw should have been exiled moons ago-" The tabby leader was caught off as a period red shape crashed into him, he rounded, wincing as he felt pain sprout in his forehead and chest. Giving off a blood-curtling yowl, the tom siezed against Crabclaw, his claws locking into the tom's underbelly as he kicked off with his backlegs. The blood splattered off his head, draping the ground with a red liquid. Mothstar dug his teeth into the tom's throat, thrashing him towards a rock-hard tree trunk. The tom's head smashed against the bark, splintering the weak wood. Pieces of debris lashed into the air, catching into the wounds. Struggling under the tom's weight, he sid under the tom, panting as he lay behind him. Mothstar whipped around, his claws red with blood as he spat at Crabclaw. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 22:47, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Dapplestream growled. This is exactly what she did not want. Her hind legs made an effort and slide beneath the cat, kicking Otterclaw off her with such force, ignoring that his claws might have unsheathed and tried to keep grip onto her back. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 22:58, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Otterstripe* Fernstar sighed as she listened to Mothstar's words. What now? She asked hersemf that question many times. Ignoring Flameclaw's words, she launched herself at Mothstar, in attempt to yank him away from Crabclaw, "He may be reckless, but he is still part of my clan!" She yowled aloud. Once the two had seperated, she growled and pinned the ShadowClan leader to the ground by the shoulders, her claws digging in into his shoulders. Her eyes narrowed before Fernstar finally grabbed Mothstar's scruff and lifted him off of the ground, since she was larger than he was. She was nearly as large as Crabclaw, but not quite. ~Fernstar ((I have to go now... Really sorry, guys.)) (Yes they can. They can also adapt to heat and the cold.) Crabclaw reared back just enough to avoid the throat bite, but was rendered defensless as he was flung against the tree, stunned by Mothstar's sudden strength. He grunted as he hit the tree, his head hurting. He slowly got up, off balance slightly. "It won't be that easy." He growled as he launched himself as Mothstar again, but this time he used his unexpected agility. He was thankful for Fernstar's defense, as she helped to set Mothstar up in the perfect position for his counter attack. He charged directly at Mothstar, but just before reaching him, he quickly sprung to the right, then launched back to the left, slamming into Mothstar with nothing but brute force. His hit was well placed, and cause Mothstar to fly out of Fernstar's grip, her teeth visciously slicing through his scruff.(I did a thing, is that ok Fern?) He easily knocked the tom over before returning with a second blow, which was a large slam that he executed by rearing up on his back legs, then throwing all of his weight to the front of his body as he slammed his forpaws down onto Mothstar's stomach, knocking the wind out of him.-Crabclaw